You've Done Enough
by haizakis
Summary: Wan's tired. As if the earth is pulling him down, the heavens pushing him. The Spirits want him to rest yet he doesn't want his life to end yet. Raava knew it was his time, and so she calms his soul. Tells him that forever they are connected. Short drabble :)


**You've Done Enough**

Written On: 5/25/2015 – 5/26/2015

Written By: Haru ( aka. psychopathicliar )

— o — o —

He's tired, somehow—even with all the power he had running through his veins. His whole body seemed to just want to fall off a cliff and then land on a soft mattress then res there for an eternity. He never imagined his life to turn out like this. Sure he had high dreams for himself, but all this. It was real, and it felt like a fantasy. The mistakes he did .the things that made people proud of him. There were so many events that have happened in his life already. And today, he was just feeling like everything just fell on him.

Ever since he separated The Darkness from its half, things started to go awry from there. He learnt all the four elements, he became closer with Raava. It was just happening all too fast. He was still just human. Although he was able to master four elements, he still had a heart; he had bones and flesh in him. And they get tired as well.

Even when the Spirit of Darkness has been imprisoned, evil will always cease to exist. Deep in every heart of a mortal being, darkness will always live. Just as Raava said, [Darkness cannot live without Light and Light cannot live without Darkness]. Wan was just so tired. Being the bridge of two different worlds. being the one to keep peace. The one who promised to save people. It must have been a big weight on his back. The more he walks, the heavier it gets. The more he takes the break, the weaker he gets. It's like a path that will never end.

The Avatar sat down on a tree stump, resting his elbows on his knees as he let out a sigh. Today was another frustrating day. Humans, even though spirits aren't there to bother them anymore, humans keep on fighting each other. He just looks down as he stared at the pile of rubble burying his feet. **' When will this ever end…',** he muttered as he sighed once more. Closing his eyes to let himself drown in his wave of thoughts an inner voice spoke up. **'Wan…',** there was a short pause before Wan realized it was Raava. **'It must've been so hard… It's okay Wan… Everything'll be alright…'.**

Her words truly just brings a light weight into his heart. As if she's just gently making him forget his problems. A chuckle emitted from Wan's lips as he opened his eyes and stared at his knuckles. **'It's hard… it's so hard—and I'm tired…'.** No he wasn't the one to give up and not today will he give up. He just wants to rest. **'Then rest… you need to rest…',** Raava said.

Wan never knew the face of Raava, he never knew what it looked like if she was a human, if she could smile—or what she looked like. But he could just picture her lips. The tips of her lips curved upwards into a gentle smile, comforting and reassuring him. **'No... it feels like—if I wake up again. I'll fail. It feels like I won't be able to wake up anymore…'.** There was a melancholic expression on his face. Maybe he felt like his end was near. His end in this lifetime that is. **'And I'll miss training with you… I'll miss our small times together—',** he said as he felt water forming at the corners of his eyes.

'It's okay… you've done so much Wan. You deserve a good rest. And besides—we'll always… be together. In so many lifetimes… there'll be so much adventures we could see together.'

That was a nice thing to hear. As much as Wan wanted to continue on walking in this lifetime, he just couldn't. His feet were nearly giving up. **'I guess your right… Thanks Raava. Yanno for trusting me 'n all. It was a pleasure being by your side.',** He said with a small smile as a tear fell down. Raava. Inside him, she just smiled. Although no one could see it, she was happy. It definitely was a pleasure. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have changed for the better. Her perspective on humans has changed. Although she may be still mad at him for setting Vaatu free, it still had a good thing that offered her.

' **It definitely was a pleasure having you as well, Wan. Thank you for existing.',** she said thanking the Avatar. **'Now go and rest, we shall always stay connected.'** , she whispered.

Wan smiled as he closed his eyes and suddenly, the darkness he sees was turning into light. The heavy weight on his body began to slowly fade away. His body seemed like just a puppet now. His very soul slowly separating from his human body.

 **'Thank you…'**

— o — o —

END NOTE:

A very short Wan x Raava fic? I originally posted it on my rp tumblr blog but I thought it would be nice posting it here too.  
tell me what 'yat hinK! It;d be a pleasure if I find someone who appreciates the existence of Raava and Wan in the series!


End file.
